Fly fishermen, in particular, use very light fishing lines. As a consequence, the lines are sometimes broken by the hook engaging on a snag. The fisherman wants to quickly tie a new hook on the end of the line so that he can rapidly resume fishing. This is particularly important when fish are biting. In fly fishing, the hooks are small with small eyes. The line is light and is usually monofilament nylon or the like. There are several kinds of knots by which a fishing line can be attached to the eye of a hook. Each of these knots requires several turns for security in the knotting. It is very difficult to insert the end of the line through the eye of the hook, make the necessary turns and complete the knot when the fisherman is in a difficult environment such as standing next to or in a stream. Thus, it would be helpful in such a situation to have a device which improves the circumstances under which the hook is held, the eye and end of the line are seen and knotting is aided.